What Happens Behind Closed Doors
by Ladyofthe80s
Summary: Sam and Freddie are left in Carly's room, alone. We all know what would happen between the dynamic duo, or would we? If you want to find out for sure, then read this story. Rated T for really hot kissing.


**I had a random idea for an iCarly one-shot. Seddie, of course! It might be really bad because it wasn't the best idea in the first place, but I decided to pursue it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly because Dan Schnider does. If I did, Seddie would've happened a time ago. :D**

**

* * *

**"Hey, Carls!" yelled Sam, opening Carly's bedroom door, walking inside, flopping down on the couch, and kicking off her purple Converse.

"Well, hello to you, too, Mrs. No Manners," Carly said, turning around from her computer to look at Sam.

"And this is new to you how?" inquired Sam, raising an eyebrow.

"…Fine, you win," Carly said quietly after a small pause.

"Mama always wins," Sam, said quoting herself.

"Hola, mis amigas!" exclaimed Freddie, walking into the room.

"Hey, Freddie," greeted Carly.

"Fredalupe," spoke Sam, chewing on her right index fingernail. It was something that had become a habit of hers.

Freddie stood by Sam's feet that were resting on the couch, lifted them up, sat down, and let her feet fall into his lap.

"Cute socks," chuckled Freddie, looking down at Sam's mismatched socks.

Sam glanced down at her feet to see what socks she was wearing. She had a purple and black striped one on her left foot and a lime green one with smiley faces on her right foot.

"Shut up, or you won't be able to talk for the rest of your life," threatened Sam.

Freddie rolled his eyes at her attempt to scare him.

"Love you, too," he said sarcastically.

"Nyeah!"

"Nyeah!"

"When will you two just kiss and stop this ridiculous fight?" asked an annoyed Carly, who turned around to look at them.

"In about five minutes," said Freddie, looking at his phone.

"Dork," insulted Sam.

"Dork-loving demon," retaliated Freddie.

"As I hear people say but cannot spell, touché, Fredward," commented Sam. **(AN: Thank you **_**Wizards of Waverly Place **_**:D) **

"You two are so cute that I have a toothache," commented Carly.

After she said that, the room was filled with "Scratch" by the BG5. Sam and Freddie both looked at Carly incredulously.

"What? It's good music," defended Carly.

"Things that deal with Kris Jenner are anything but good, Carls," Sam pointed out.

Carly rolled her eyes, glanced at her phone, squealed, and sprinted out of the room.

"She did that because…?" Freddie trailed off in a question.

"That new British guy, Jason. She has a huge crush on him," explained Sam, twirling a stray curl around her finger.

"Ah," said Freddie, beginning to rub his hand up and down Sam's left calf.

Sam sank her teeth into her bottom lip at the tingling sensation that Freddie was producing in her leg. His big hands nimble and soft, yet slightly calloused from his recent work out routines and fixing some odds and ends every now and again.

Sam rolled her head to the left to rest it against the couch and released a relaxed sigh.

Freddie glanced up at her after hearing the soft noise escape her because it was very unlike Sam to do anything softly.

"You alright?" inquired Freddie.

"Hmm," hummed Sam. "It feels nice."

"You know it's been about five minutes," commented Freddie.

"Way to kill the mood, Fredward," Sam smirked, eyes closed and head lax.

"Is it so wrong that I really want to kiss my girlfriend in the privacy of our best friend's bedroom," Freddie said, getting up after hearing Sam complain, and walking to the door, "which is now locked." He turned the lock on the door.

"There's nothing wrong with it," began Sam as Freddie returned to the couch, "but you could've been a little more subtle and romantic with it."

Freddie sat on the couch and pulled Sam into his lap.

"You'll get over it," responded Freddie, closing his eyes and placing his lips softly on Sam's.

Sam closed her eyes and rubbed her hands along his forearms, throwing her legs on opposite sides of his lap, straddling him. Freddie's hands rubbed up and down on Sam's thighs, gradually migrating towards her hips. Their lips moved slowly against each other, knowing there was no rush. Sam's hands had moved up to Freddie's biceps and were moving for his chest.

'Damn, his body feels amazing!' Sam thought in her head.

Sam, lost in thought, was caught off guard when she felt Freddie begin tugging and nipping at her bottom lips and along the corners of her mouth. Sam moaned lightly at the sudden sensation. There was a clash of teeth as they tried to bite at each other. Freddie then gently ran his smooth tongue against Sam's bottom lip. Sam was swift to open her mouth and grant entrance to Freddie's tongue. She chased his tongue around her mouth as his licked over every millimeter of her mouth.

Freddie moaned at the taste of Sam's mouth. It tasted of ham and sugary _Fatcakes_.

'Only Sam could make that taste sexy,' Freddie thought.

Freddie retracted his tongue from her mouth and began planting light butterfly kisses down under her chin and her long throat.

Sam's hands flew to knot in his soft brown hair, her eyes rolling back in her head. Loud, high-pitched moans from her throat echoed throughout her best friend's bedroom.

Sam felt Freddie pause at the pulse of her neck. She was about to ask him what was wrong when he started nipping and sucking directly on her pulse point, marking what was his. She might kill him later, but it was worth her reactions he was getting now.

She tightened her grip on his hair, and arched her neck as far as it would go to give him the best access.

'I'm gonna kill him later for this,' thought Sam.

He bit her in a way to make her moan louder.

'He's so damn good at this!'

"All I do is win, win, win no matter what! Got money on my mind, and I ain't never get enough!" began playing through the air.

Sam was so startled that she started to fall off of Freddie's lap into the coffee table when Freddie caught her arm and pulled her up.

Sam ripped her phone out of her back right pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello," she asked agitated.

Carly was on the other end.

"I know what you two are doing in my room, and now, because of it, I won't be able to sleep in there for a month," Carly complained.

"We aren't doing the dirty, Carls; we're making out like drunk, wild maniacs," Sam replied, smirking.

"Sam!" yelled Freddie and Carly, simultaneously.

"Gotta go! Bye!" Sam shouted, hanging up her phone.

"Come on, Mama's boy," demanded Sam, tugging Freddie off of the couch. "We better go before Carly comes running after us."

"I have to thank you for saying that to Carly," Freddie added sarcastically, being dragged out of the Shay apartment by Sam.

"You know you love me," Sam said, running down the stairs, dragging Freddie with her.

"Of course, I love you, Princess Puckett," Freddie replied, honestly.

"And I love you, Fried Chicken," Sam said honestly, too.

Freddie rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"You two better get back here!" the couple heard Carly yell coming down the stairs.

"Run," said Sam and Freddie in unison, sprinting out of the Shay apartment and down the hallway, the stairs, past a screaming Lewbert, and out the front door, holding hands, and laughing like crazy.

"Those two crazy kids!" Carly shouted, shaking her fist, standing in her apartment door's door frame.

* * *

**I know, really bad, really stupid. If you like, which I really hope you did, please, send me a nice review!**

**Peace, Love, Seddie! LOL! (Lots Of Love) :D  
**


End file.
